The Soul Within
by ladymoonscar
Summary: There is a species of human that have been deemed dangerous. Vitulamen are hunted in our world. Inez Jackson, an Anima, escapes in Middle-Earth and must learn to work with her darker side, the side that feeds on souls. Thorin Oakenshield doesn't know whether to trust her or to slay her. Suckish summery. Better Story. Mentions of Dwalin/Ori
1. Pursued for a Crime She Didn't Commit

**Today is your lucky day, my dear readers. Two new stories from yours truly!**

**This is my Thorin/OC and 'Dragonsinger' is my Bofur/OC. Feel free to fall to your knees in gratitude.**

* * *

Inez Jackson was one of those 'quiet ones'.

You know; the ones who are as quiet as a mouse and sit in the very back of the classroom, hunched over and paying eerily close attention to everything around them. Inez was no exception. She was a small, slight girl with pale skin and the lightest pair of blue eyes anyone could possess hidden under long, dark brown hair.

That was because Inez Jackson was a Vitulamen; a Sucker. There were three different kinds of Vitulamen; plant, element and soul. _Plantate_ were the most common, but they actually helped the environment. _Elementari_ were the ones who could blend into society without any fuss. Your best friend could be an _Elementari_ and you wouldn't even know it. And then there was the _Anima_, the rarest of Vitulamen. So rare, in fact, they were believed to be a myth.

But that was what Inez was; an _Anima_ Vitulamen.

A soul sucker.

_Plantate, Elementari_ or _Anima_… It mattered little. The humans thought them abominations and wanted them destroyed. Some governments had Vitulamen executed as soon as they found them. Others experimented on them, learning new ways to kill and manipulate them.

* * *

Inez looked up from her whittling to look around. Those passing by would think that she was just watching the carnival, but in fact she was keeping an eye out for any of the MIB losers. They did their best to blend in, but Inez knew how to spot one of their kind in an instant. But seeing no one, she returned to the dancing couple she was finishing up.

"Excuse me, could you tell me how much this is?" A middle-aged man was holding up a large carving of a bloodhound sitting with its paw held out as if to shake.

"Fifteen."

"A bit pricey."

Inez looked the man in the eye. "Considering how big it is, how much time it took to carve that damn thing and the fact that it has details on it, fifteen is modest."

The man shrugged and took out his wallet. Inez reached out to take the money and froze. There were four of them. Right behind the man, behind the cotton candy machine.

And they had spotted her.

"Fuck," she muttered. The man looked at her, scandalized. "Uh… Take care of it," Inez said, hurriedly pocketing the cash. "I'll, uh, be right back." She rolled up her trusty whittling tools and stuffed it into her backpack.

"Where are you going?" the man called. "Aren't you going to gift wrap this?"

"Do I look like Hallmark?" Inez snapped over her shoulder. Damn, damn, damn, damn! Why today of all days? She was trying to earn a little money! But no… MIB's ruined everything!

Inez walked to one of the fun houses and up to the operator. "Guys in suits are causing trouble for me," she said in a low voice.

The operator glanced casually at them. "G'head in. Go to the mirrors. Us carnie's gotta stick together, eh?"

Inez ducked inside and used the custodian door to get to the Hall of Mirrors. The room was painted black with blue lights, giving the place an eerie feeling. Inez made sure her whittling kit was safely tied to her belt. She wished she was wearing something other than the ruffled skirt. It would only slow her down. But three years of living rough had taught her enough about survival.

Inez stayed silent as the men in suits walked into the hall of Mirrors.

"Jesus," the youngest said. "I can barely see anything."

"Just stay sharp," the muscular one grunted, pulling out his gun and silencer. "She gets the drop on you, you're history."

Inez rolled her eyes and slowly started to crawl towards the exit to the rope ladders. If she could up there, she was golden. The MIB's would have to turn back through the fun house, but all she had to do was use the slide and run like Hell.

"What do you think this one is?"

"Profile said _Anima_."

"A soul sucker?! Jesus, I ain't never taken one of them down before."

The darkest part of Inez snarled and she clamped down hard on it. If she lost control now, it would end in bloodshed. She continued to make her way to the exit, stepping whenever the MIB's would step.

"Hey!"

Inez ducked and a mirror across from her cracked as a bullet imbedded itself in the glass. She froze and remained still as the MIB's looked wildly around for a bolting girl. They wouldn't find one; Inez had learned long ago to overcome that reaction.

"Where are you, you sucking bitch?!"

"Fuck, man, don't get her angry!"

Inez rolled her eyes and started moving again. She was almost there…

One of them saw her and shot at her feet. Inez leapt forward and crashed into a mirror. It tipped over and crashed into another one, creating a domino effect and trapping the MIB's. She fled to the exit and the rush of sunlight burned her eyes.

Inez started climbing the rope ladder. As she put weight on her left foot, pain shot up her ankle and she swore. She must have twisted it when she jumped. Ignoring the wound, she kept climbing.

She was nearly at the top when the MIB's burst through the door. They groaned as the sun hit them, but shouted at her and started to climb. Inez made it to the top and quickly took out a whittling knife. There were three ropes holding the ladder up. She started sawing through the material, smirking as it easily cut under her always-sharpened knife.

"You fucking bitch!" Muscles screamed as the ladder jerked under their weight as the first rope snapped. "You stupid whore!"

"I wasn't doing anything wrong until you guys showed up!" Inez screamed, slicing through the second rope. "I haven't hurt anyone in three years! That first time was an accident; I didn't know I could do that!"

"Like fuck you didn't," Muscles shot back.

The rope snapped and Inez started on the last one, only to stop and let gravity take its toll. She stuffed the knife back inside her kit and then climbed the stairs to the slide. She jumped and tumbled down it, reaching the bottom with no problem. She hopped off and started to run for her life to the parking lot.

* * *

Her ankle was throbbing painfully and she knew if she didn't get off it soon, she was screwed to infinity. Inez ducked behind the Port-A-Lou's and stopped to catch her breath. She had to get out of there. But how? She couldn't hotwire a car!

A man stepped out from one of the lou's, still buckling his belt. Inez could tell right away that he was the type who was always trying to get girls in bed. She straightened up, opened up her jacket and pushed her breasts out.

"Hi," she purred.

The man eyed her chest appreciatively. "Hi to you, gorgeous."

"I'm wondering if you can do me a favor," she said, batting her eyes. "I just broke up with my boyfriend and he left with the car. Could you give me a ride to town?"

The man grinned and put an arm around her. "Ah, sure, babe! Come on." He pulled her to the parking lot and to a rusty bucket of a Taurus.

Inez climbed in the passenger seat and didn't bother to buckle as the man sped away from the carnival. And the MIB's.

"Name's Rick."

"Anna," she lied with a purr.

* * *

**A/N: hooked yet? just wait. we'll get to Middle-Earth soon enough.**

**and yes, there will be two plotlines; Hobbit and Inez's own story.**


	2. Berry Smoothies

**A/N: chapter two! and I broke my leg. do any of you know how much trouble it is typing with a broken leg propped up? for me, it's a right ol' bitch. and brother takes every opportunity to pat my cast and cause me to cat-growl.**

* * *

Inez climbed out of the car and started to walk away.

"Hey, wait!" Rick called back. "You're just gonna leave?"

"Yep," Inez called over her shoulder as she pulled her jacket and small backpack back on. "Have a nice life."

_Could have had him_…

Inez gritted her teeth. _Shut up. I don't whore myself. He got us here, that was it. Now I'm gonna scald every inch of my body until I blister_.

_Could have let me feed_…

Inez slammed her fist against the concrete wall of a pro shop and sent the pain directly to her darker side. "Over my dead body," she growled.

_Do not deny me. I will only feed on scum like Rick. I won't even touch the men in suits_.

"It's wrong, _Anima_," Inez sighed, leaning against the shop.

_It is who we are_.

Inez growled again and continued walking to the diner. She still had money from her purchases and was starving. She ordered a cheeseburger with everything, a side of fries and a berry smoothie. Although it never satisfied her, Inez's darker side loved berry smoothies.

"You look like something the cat dragged in, hon," the waitress said sympathetically. "Food's on the house. And dessert."

Inez smiled gratefully. "You have no idea how awesome you just made my day."

The waitress, Judy, smiled kindly. "You stayin' anywhere tonight?"

"I was going to catch the first bus to the city," she answered around her fries.

Judy shook her head. "Buses stopped comin' an hour ago. They don't start up until midnight. Tell you what; there's a room above the diner. You go ahead and use it until tonight."

* * *

Inez limped out of the steaming bathroom wrapped up in a towel. She took one look at her skirt and tossed it into the bin. She pulled out dark jeans from her backpack and tugged them on after her thong and bra. She pulled on her shirt and started to watch TV. She landed on a flashy musical with Christina Aguilera and Cher and settled down to watch.

It wasn't everyday she lived like this. She hadn't had a home in three years.

Inside her head, _Anima_ purred and faded into sleep. Inez kept an eye on the clock and an ear downstairs in the diner. It was busy now that it was time for dinner. Inez just hoped no one came looking for her.

* * *

Inez was jolted awake by the sounds of shouting downstairs. She sat up in the bed and turned off the TV, cutting Julie Andrews off. Inez could hear Judy contending with a deeper voice.

"Shit," Inez hissed. It was the MIB's!

"Listen, lady, we just wanna search the place."

"There isn't anything here," Judy snapped. "Just my granddaughter upstairs and she's sick as a dog! Unless you have a warrant or something…"

"We ain't the police, ma'am," the youngest voice explained. "We're from the Institute. There's been a Vitulamen sighting in this town and we need to make sure nobody falls prey to the monster."

Inez threw on her socks, boots, bustier and jacket. She stuffed her whittling kit into her pack and looked wildly around for an escape route. She could hear Judy losing the fight downstairs. It wouldn't be long until they came for her.

She ran to the window and threw it open. It was a long way down, but there was no other way. God, and on a sore ankle, too. _Anima_ was working herself into a fit, making Inez want to throw up.

_Just breathe_, she thought soothingly, swinging her legs out the window. _I'll get us out of here_.

The door burst open and Muscles shouted, "Hey!"

Inez jumped. She braced herself for a sudden jolt, but the ground never came. Instead, she fell through the ground and she was suffocating.

* * *

Gandalf the Grey was a Wizard who had seen many a strange thing. But the sight of an unconscious girl sprouting up from the Road like a carrot took the cake. He squatted down beside her and noticed that her left ankle was red and swollen.

"My dear girl," Gandalf murmured. "What happened to you?"

In his experience, nothing was a coincidence. The coming of this strange girl at this particular time had to be the will of the Valar. And nobody questioned their will. So, showing the supremacy of a much younger man, the Grey Pilgrim lifted the girl off the ground and began his second trip to the Shire.

And the home of the Hobbit Bilbo Baggins.


	3. Cornered Animal

CHAPTER THREE-

* * *

Bilbo answered the door with fingers trembling from anger and confusion. There were twelve Dwarves in his dining room! _Twelve_! And now, apparently, more had arrived. Bilbo threw open the door, determined to put his hairy foot down this time, but stuttered to a stop. "Now see he-here…"

Gandalf stood there with an unconscious girl in his arms. "Do step aside, Bilbo! This lady his hurt!"

"Great heavens above!" Bilbo exclaimed, moving aside so that Gandalf could sweep inside. "Where on earth did you find her?"

"What's goin' on?" Kili stuck his head out of the pantry and gaped. "Lads, come look!"

The Dwarves poured into the front room to gawk at the Wizard carrying a pale, sleeping lass.

"Well, bless me," Bofur gasped.

"What happened, Gandalf?" Balin asked, placing a hand on the girl's forehead.

"I do not know," the Wizard replied tersely. "I found her like this on the Road. Poor thing has a twisted ankle. Do you have a place to set her down, Bilbo?"

"Y-Yes, quite!" the Hobbit squeaked. "This way!" He led the Wizard into one of the guest bedrooms and lit a candle on the nightstand.

Gandalf placed the girl on the bed and then proceeded to roll up her trouser leg and slip off the strange boot and tiny stocking. "Oin, dear fellow; have you anything to put on this?"

The old Dwarf hobbled forward, pulling a wrap of sweet smelling herbs from his bag. He wrapped it around the girl's ankle and nodded. "It should stay there for an hour. After that it will be stiff, but healed."

"Then we should let her sleep," Gandalf decided. "Now then, will someone get me a little red wine?"

* * *

Thorin Oakenshield had heard many a stupid idea in his time. But when his nephews told him about the strange girl Gandalf had picked off the Road as soon as he walked into Bag End was one of the more stupid things he had yet to hear.

"A girl?" he growled at the Wizard.

"Well, I wasn't about to let her rot there, was I?" the Wizard snapped.

"Where is she?"

Gandalf led him to the room where he had placed the girl. It was time to peel off the herbs, anyway. While he did just that, Thorin looked down at the girl. No, a young woman. She was pale, unhealthily so, accentuated by the long, dark curls of her hair. Her face was slender and slightly pinched, as if she were having a bad dream.

"She has yet to awaken?" Thorin asked.

Gandalf nodded. "I believe that whatever befell her caused much strife. Let her body and mind recover from whatever it was. She will awake on her own."

"Blast it, Wizard, we are leaving tomorrow morning! We do not have time for this!"

Gandalf's blue eyes flashed. "I know you are impatient, Thorin Oakenshield, but you are not heartless. However, I do believe you to be slow. Look at her attire; have you seen such material or cuts before? I certainly have not. She is not of this land."

Thorin raised an eyebrow. "So why is she here?"

"I suspect the Valar have something to do with it," Gandalf muttered. "Or do you not think it strange that _I_ should find her _now_ of all times?"

Thorin grimaced. "I cannot take a woman on this quest! The dangers we face…"

Gandalf stood up. "Something tells me that they would not faze this child. Now come; we must address your quest to the Company. And you have yet to meet the burglar."

* * *

Bilbo walked into the bedroom where Gandalf had deposited the young woman. She was still sleeping and looked very sick. Bilbo hoped she wasn't going to soil the bed sheets- they were extremely expensive and so very nice!

The Hobbit placed the bowl of soup on the bedside table and put the paring knife beside the fruit bowl. He was just about to leave when he thought he saw the girl move. Bilbo frowned and leaned over her, trying to see if she was, indeed, awake. "Um…miss? Miss, are you awake?"

Eerie blue eyes flashed open and Bilbo suddenly found himself in a choke hold with the paring knife being held to his back. "Don't move," the girl hissed in his ear. "How many of you are there?"

Bilbo swallowed. "F-F-Fifteen! Please, miss, there's been some mistake… Oh!"

The knife pressed harder against his side. "Damn right there's been a mistake," she growled. "Now, call out to your friends. Or you die."

That wasn't so very hard.

"Gandalf!" Bilbo's voice squeaked urgently from the other room. Something was wrong. The Wizard surged to his feet and hurried to the little room where he had deposited the girl. The Dwarves followed after him and they were met with a shocking sight; Bilbo was being held hostage by the girl, a paring knife held to his abdomen.

Gandalf sighed and held his hands up in a calming gesture. "My dear, that would be unwise…"

The palest blue eyes Thorin had ever seen glared at them from under dark locks. "What was unwise was kidnapping me, old man. Where are we? And don't even fucking think about lying!" Her arm visibly tightened around Bilbo's neck while the knife started to dig at his side.

Thorin scowled. _Of all things_… "You won't harm him," he scoffed. This girl was too young to even think about killing and she looked too soft.

A mocking smile touched her lips and Thorin had to suppress a shudder. "No? I'm going to go for the sweet spot; left of the spine, fourth lumbar down, the abdominal aorta. What a gusher," she hissed in the Hobbit's ear, making him go pale.

Thorin narrowed his eyes. The girl wasn't a killer, but she was scared and confused. And she certainly knew where to inflict a fatal wound.

Gandalf cleared his throat. "There is no need for that. We are not the ones who hurt you. I found you on the road and brought you here to heal your foot." The girl moved her weight off her left foot and Gandalf smiled. "Mr Baggins there is our host. It would be very rude if you were to bleed him."

The girl looked down at the Hobbit and she looked suddenly horrified. The knife fell to the ground and Bilbo lurched towards Gandalf and the Dwarves. The girl limped backwards into a corner and sank down, wrapping her arms around herself.

Gandalf picked up the paring knife and handed it to Bilbo. "I think it would be best if you were to leave the young lady with me."

"Are you certain that it wise?" Thorin asked.

"She is frightened and she is confused," Gandalf said. "And you lot will only glare at her. Now shoo!" Grumbling uncomfortably, the Dwarves left with a very frightened Bilbo. Thorin, however, stayed. Gandalf sighed and shut the door behind Thorin and turned back to the girl who was shaking in the corner. "Now then," he said kindly. "Why don't you tell me your name, my dear?"

She hesitantly looked up at him, eyes shiny with tears. "Please," she whimpered. "Please, I haven't done anything! I never hurt anyone-I always kept it secret! I'm sorry just please-please let me go!"

Gandalf waved his hands at her. "Calm yourself, child. No one will hurt you. And you are not a prisoner. As I said; I found you unconscious on the road and brought you here to heal your injuries. Please, tell me your name."

The girl swallowed hard then whispered, "Inez. Inez Jackson."

"Why did you attack the Hobbit?" Thorin asked gruffly.

Inez shuddered and hid her face again. "I thought they'd found me. I thought they'd taken me. I got scared-I'm so sorry!"

Gandalf shot Thorin a frown. "My dear Inez, I swear to you; no one here means you any harm."

Inez looked back up at the old man and sniffed. "Who are you?"

"My name is Gandalf the Grey Wizard," he replied. "This is Thorin Oakensheild of the Dwarven race." The dark-haired man inclined his head slightly, but there was still mistrust in his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: I want it to be December already**

**I'M TIRED OF WAITING!**

**and yes, there was a Riddick reference in here. tee hee!**

**follow me on Twitter; CartmellA**

**or DeviantArt; ladymoonscar9828**

**or check out my YouTube channel; ladymoonscar**


	4. Harder to Stay Hidden

CHAPTER FOUR-

* * *

The Dwarves were talking loudly again, but they went silent as Thorin returned. Behind him, Gandalf led the girl out. She was clutching his arm as if she would die if she were to let go. And her eyes… They held so much fear and pain.

"Men," Thorin grunted. "This is Lady Inez Jackson. She is not dangerous."

"Tell that to the Hobbit," Bofur muttered, earning himself a quick dig in the ribs by Gloin.

Inez ducked her head. "I'm sorry. I was under a false impression." She looked at Bilbo and asked just as shyly, "Please forgive me."

Bilbo shook himself and fixed a small smile on his face. "You're forgiven, miss. Er, you look hungry. Allow me to fix you a plate of…something." Whatever the Dwarves had yet to eat.

Inez sat down beside Gandalf, her face half hidden by her hair. Inside her, _Anima_ was restless. But when Bilbo sat a bowl of soup and a few biscuits before her, _Anima_ felt bad about attacking him. _Does he have a berry smoothie_?

_Somehow I doubt it_, Inez replied as she tore hungrily into the bread. _Oh, but these are so good_!

"You look a little half-starved, lassie," Oin observed.

"Don't get to eat often," she mumbled.

"Your parents don't feed you?" Balin asked.

"Never had any parents." This elicited a few shocked murmurs from the Dwarves.

"Then where do you live?" Fili asked.

Inez shrugged. "On the road. Never have enough money for motels. Barely any for food. This is really good! Is there more?" Her bowl was almost instantly refilled by Bilbo and she dug in again.

Balin found himself deeply affected by the girl's words. He remembered another young lady who had been living rough and how much she had meant to him and his brother.

Thorin exchanged a look with Gandalf before asking, "Where are you from?"

Again, she shrugged. "The longest time I stayed in one place was Chicago."

"And where is that?"

It finally dawned on Inez exactly where she was. She looked up from her meal and stared at them all from under messy locks. Her pale eyes turned fearful and they wondered at her sudden change in attitude. "Just to clarify," she said in a small voice. She turned to Gandalf. "You're the Grey Wizard and…you are the Thorin Oakenshield? Son of Thrain, son of Thrór? King Under the Mountain?"

Thorin raised an eyebrow. "Yes."

Inez pinched the bridge of her nose and squeezed her eyes shut. "Fili, Kili, Oin, Gloin, Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori and Ori. Right?"

"How do you know our names?" Gloin demanded, very suspicious.

"Because you're not supposed to exist." There were grumbles at this. "Where I come from…all of this is made up. Just a story that…someone…tried to get me into. But now, here you are and I am experiencing one Hell of a migraine."

Thorin scowled. "I don't believe you."

"That's cool; I figure this is just a messed up dream and I've really been kidnapped and drugged."

Gandalf's eyes sparkled mischievously. "Tell me, Miss Inez; if this were a dream, could you feel this?" He kicked her aching ankle.

Inez didn't move or make a sound. At least, not right away. She just sat there with her eyes closed and her right hand squeezing the bridge of her nose. "If you do that again, Wizard," she finally growled, "I will not be responsible for what happens to you." She stood up and promptly fell against the wall and started limping into the hall.

"Where are you going?" Thorin barked.

"Bite me!" Inez snarled. "I'm getting away from abusive Wizards!"

Bilbo scurried to her side. "Here; let me help you." He gingerly put an arm around her waist and she leaned on him for support. The Hobbit took her into the parlor and sat her down in the armchair by the fire. He returned and demanded of Gandalf, "What possessed you to kick her?!"

Gandalf merely stood and followed the girl. It wasn't Inez who had spoken to him; her voice had been too…feral. He found her sitting by the fire, foot propped up on a stool and staring into the fire, emotions playing on her face in great leaps.

"I'm sorry."

The girl stiffened, her pale eyes flashing with some hidden power. "You know."

Gandalf nodded and moved towards the mantle. "It has been a few years since I last saw one of you. But I never met one on her own."

Inez smirked without humor. "You don't know my world. Travelling in 'packs' is how we get caught."

"You were found, though."

Her lips thinned and she looked back into the fire. "It's getting harder to stay hidden. Even when you're on the run constantly."

Gandalf frowned.

Inez sighed. "I own a small backpack, one pair of shoes and socks and my whittling kit. Any clothes I have are stolen and have a short lifespan. I make my way across the country earning what little money I can to live cleanly. I hitchhike, I stowaway. It's been like that for three years."

Gandalf gazed at her sadly. "How old are you?"

"Twenty last week."

"Too young to know the hardships of living rough."

"Don't pity me," she growled. "It just pisses us off."

Gandalf raised an eyebrow. "Us? Then it's true; you have dual personalities."

Inez looked at him and grinned savagely. "And she doesn't like you, old man."

"What about you?"

Inez was silent for a long while. "I know about you. I know you're a good man. But that doesn't mean that I trust you. Or the hairy men listening to every word I'm saying."

Gandalf looked up and frowned as the Dwarves peeked their heads in.

"How did you know we were there?" Kili asked.

A small bit of humor entered Inez's face. "A Dwarf breathes so loud you could shoot him in the dark." She looked around at them. "You really are a noisy race," she added critically.

"And you have secrets," Thorin said.

"And you reek of revenge, Oakenshield," she sneered, her pale eyes nearly glowing in the firelight. "Is that your only motivation for getting up in the morning?"

"Enough, you two," Gandalf said sharply. "Thorin do not bait her. Inez, do not rise to him. As for the rest of you," he added, "shame on you for eavesdropping!"

"Is she coming with us?" Bofur asked excitedly.

"No," Inez said just as Gandalf replied, "Yes."

The girl glared at the Wizard. "No," she said firmly. "I'm not into dragons or cursed gold. Such tales never end well."

Thorin strode forward and gripped the back of her chair. "What do you know of our quest?" he demanded angrily.

Inez half rose out of the chair to sneer in his face. "As I said; you really are a noisy race, Oakenshield. Do you really think the fourteen of you can take on a dragon and what lies between? Orcs, trolls and that annoying Elf Thranduil? Ooh," she smiled, "I'd pay to see that."

"Then come with us and I will prove you wrong," Thorin growled.

Gandalf rubbed his beak nose. Inez's smile turned Cheshire like and her pale eyes sparkled. She stood up, her foot no longer ailing her. "Yeah, right," she scoffed and walked back to where food was waiting for her.

Gandalf sighed. "Inez is a very special kind of person, Thorin. When she decides to do something, she will do it." He fixed them all with a stern expression again. "But do not think that you can manipulate her. She can and will bite."

"So keep away from her bad side," Nori deduced.

"I think it's too late for uncle," Kili snickered and then was silenced by the quelling look Thorin shot him.

* * *

_Far over the Misty Mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old_

_We must away ere break of day_

_To find our long forgotten gold_

_The pines were roaring on the height_

_The winds were moaning in the night_

_The fire was red, it flaming spread_

_The trees like torches blazed with light_

Balin looked over at Inez and found that she was curled up in the armchair, fast asleep. One would think that she would look peaceful, but in truth the girl's face still held the strain of whatever terror haunted her.

The old Dwarf took one of the spare blankets the Hobbit had left out and placed it over the sleeping girl. He noticed a tear hanging from the corner of her left eye and his heart clenched. The poor lassie…

* * *

**A/N: *yawn* so tired...**

**Balin: Our esteemed ladymoonscar has driven herself thin these past few days. Please remember to leave a review as it makes her smile and lifts her heart. and she's grateful for all the get-well wishes pertaining to her broken leg.**

**Fili: And be sure to follow her on Twitter CartmellA**

**Kili: And on DeviantArt as ladymoonscar9828**

**Thorin: She also has several trailer reactions of her YouTube channel as ladymoonscar**

**Gandalf: Yes, yes, now kindly shoo and let the young lady sleep! She has much to do tomorrow...**


	5. Home Is Behind

**A/N: Happy Halloween!**

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE-

* * *

When Inez woke up the next morning, it was to her stomach growling. The soup and bread she had eaten last night seemed like weeks ago. She sat up in the chair and the blanket around her slipped. She frowned. _I didn't put this on last night_…

_Hungry_…

Inez stood up and wrapped the blanket around herself. Perhaps the Hobbit had something a little more substantial than soup.

_I want a berry smoothie_.

_They don't have berry smoothies in Middle-Earth_, Inez snapped. She walked into the kitchen and found Bofur, Bifur and Bombur preparing a large breakfast. Thorin, Gandalf, Balin, Dwalin and Ori were already sitting down.

"Good morning, lass!" Bofur greeted merrily. He made Inez uncomfortable; how could anyone be so cheerful all the time?

"Hi," she muttered, sitting at the very end of the table.

"Good morning, Miss Inez," Ori greeted politely. "Did you sleep well?"

Okay, there was no denying it; he was adorable. "Yeah. Thanks." She wanted to smile at him, but she had had very little reason to smile over the past few years that it was a hard task to achieve.

Balin sat a glass of milk in front of her and a plate of eggs, sausage and buttered toast. "Eat up, lassie," he said kindly. "We have a long journey ahead of us."

Inez frowned around the toast she had just bitten into. "Come again?"

"You're coming with us to Erebor," Gandalf said cheerfully.

Thorin saw her pale eyes narrow as she swallowed slowly. "And when exactly did I agree to this?"

"Well, it's not like you have anywhere else to go," the Wizard pointed out genially.

Inez sipped the wine, her pink tongue darting out to lick the residue from her lips. Thorin found that little action strangely mesmerizing. She sighed. "Damn. You're right." She grimaced and placed a hand to her head.

"Are you alright?" Ori asked.

_I don't trust them_!

Inez cleared her throat. "Fine. I'm fine. Just fighting another headache_." I don't trust them, either, but it's either them or we go back the way we came_.

_Anima_ growled, but stood down.

"Do you get a lot of those headaches?" Balin asked.

"Only around new people," she replied dryly, sniffing at the blanket. She looked up sharply at Balin. "You gave this to me."

The Dwarves blinked. How had she figured that out by just smelling the blanket? And it was the Hobbit's; it should smell more of him if anything. "I didn't want you to get cold," Balin replied kindly.

Inez shifted in her seat, looking like a distrusting animal again. "Why?"

"It's called courtesy," Dwalin growled, coming to his brother's aid.

"Inez," Gandalf cut across the burly Dwarf, "I do not pretend to know what kind of world you have known, but in Middle-Earth there are plenty of people with honor and integrity."

A cold, humorless smile crossed the girl's face and she scoffed. "Honor? It's nothing but a fairytale." She stood up, folding the blanket over her arm, and making to exit the kitchen.

"And where are you going?" Thorin demanded.

She looked coldly back at him. "Let's get one thing straight, Majesty; you are not my king. You are not even my own species. So don't think you can boss me around. I'm going to get cleaned up." She hesitated, and then said Balin in an undertone, "And thank you for the blanket."

Balin quirked his lips as she stalked away. "Well… I do think this journey will be quite interesting."

* * *

Once the whole Company had woken up and eaten, they left the Hobbit-hole only to return with ponies. Inez, Gandalf and Bilbo remained to clean up and lock up Bag End. Bilbo looked back at his home and sighed. He was going to miss his Hobbit-hole. Inez heard him and looked up from petting her black pony. "You'll have a tale or two to tell when you come back."

Bilbo looked at her. "Can you promise that I will come back?"

Inez shrugged. "That question sounds meant for the Wizard rather than me." Her pony nickered and rubbed her head against her arm.

"Careful with that one," Fili warned. "She's a spirited old thing."

"Really? Then I have the perfect name for you; Xena." The pony snorted and flickered her ears. Inside of her head, _Anima_ purred and rubbed against her cage like a cat. _Food_…

_Would you rather walk_, Inez spat.

Thorin watched as several emotions flashed across the girl's face; first indifference, then something akin to hunger, and then irritation and anger and then to smug victory. What was going through this girl's head?

* * *

Bilbo rode his pony gingerly. It was obvious he was uncomfortable. But Dwalin didn't care about the Hobbit so much as the rude girl Gandalf had forced upon them. He glared at her back as they made their first day through the hills and little rivers of the Shire. She rode with a straight back and fine posture with her dark hair pulled into a severe ponytail and then split into two braids.

Inez could feel the Dwarf's eyes burning twin holes in her back. Inside of her, _Anima_ scoffed. _So what if they glare? Let me eat them. The dark one will keep me full for months_.

_We need them_, Inez thought softly. _More importantly, we need the Wizard. Let them accomplish their little quest_. _When the time is right, we will force them to do whatever we wish_. Whatever that was.

"Will we stop in Crickhollow for the night?" Bilbo asked Gandalf, jerking Inez out of her internal argument.

"I think we can risk moving a bit farther tonight," Gandalf said thoughtfully.

"What sort of risk?" Inez asked, causing the Company to go silent and eye her, The Wizard and the Hobbit.

"The Barrow-Downs," Bilbo said in a hushed voice. "They're full of evil spirits who attack at night. If someone gets lost in there, they're never heard or seen again. Not even their bodies are found."

Inez's pale blue eyes sparkled. "Ghosts? Are you serious?"

"Don't tell me you don't believe in ghosts, my dear," Gandalf said lightly.

"I don't believe in ghosts," Inez said in a monotone. "Or fairies or mermaids or even Santa Claus."

"Fairies are real!" Oin said. "They steal gems and the like!"

"And, up until last night, you didn't believe in Dwarves or Wizards," Gandalf pointed out.

Inez rolled her eyes. "So these alleged ghosts… What are we talking about here? Banshee, ghoul or sheets with eye-holes?"

Bilbo pursed his lips. "I don't know. No one who has seen a spirit lives to tell the tale."

"Then how do you know there are even ghosts?"

Bilbo gaped for a long moment before huffing and turning away from her.

* * *

**A/N: I was going to post this yesterday, but I've been having problems with my DoS premiere costume and i'm a bit behind on all of my writing. so the scary chapter won't be up until either tomorrow or Saturday.**

**laters!**


	6. The Barrow-Downs

**A/N: so yesterday one of my friends spilled soda on my laptop and now I have to use an old keyboard to type. yippee.**

**here's the Halloween chapter!**

* * *

CHAPTER SIX-

* * *

The Company stopped a few miles shy of the Barrow-Downs. Bilbo looked ready to scurry back to his Hobbit-hole. He wasn't the only one afraid; poor Ori was jumping at nearly every noise. Thorin was sure that Inez would be just as on edge, but it was apparent that her skepticism for the supernatural kept her at complete ease.

She sat apart from the Dwarves, sitting cross-legged on the ground and whittling away at one of the spare logs Fili and Kili had brought for the fire. She had the image of a dancing prince and princess in mind and was almost ready to start working.

"Interesting hobby for a human woman," Kili said to her back.

"It's not a hobby; it's a living," was the curt reply.

"Interesting living for a human woman," Fili grinned.

No reply. The brothers looked at each other and sighed. Would it kill this girl to smile?

A wolf howled somewhere to the east and the ponies nickered uncomfortably.

"What was that?" Ori squeaked. Bilbo tensed up like a pulled muscle.

"Just a wolf, lad," Nori assured his younger brother.

Inez paused in her whittling and strained her ears. The wolf howled again and she relaxed when she realized that it was heading away from their camp. The ponies were still unhappy.

Inez stood and, tucking her chisel through her ponytail, went over to Xena. She stroked the black mane and murmured soothing words in a language the Dwarves did not recognize. Soon the ponies stilled and went back to grazing.

"What was that?" Thorin growled.

"What was what?" Inez asked wearily, rubbing her eyes. God, what time was it?

"That language you spoke."

Inez yawned and put her tools away and stuck her project by her pack. It was too late to work. "A dead language. It's called Latin." She yawned again and then collapsed on her bedroll. "Any more questions or can I sleep now?"

"Do you ever smile?" Kili asked cheekily.

"Give me a reason to and I might." And then she was out like a light.

"Give her some time, Kili," Gandalf said kindly. "She has been through a lot."

Balin stood and draped Inez's blanket over her immobile body. "Aye, let her come forward in her own time."

* * *

The horses' screaming was what woke the entire Company. Thorin, Dwalin, Nori, Gloin and Bifur were on their feet instantly with their weapons in hand. Inez was right behind them, whittling tools out and ready to slash.

"What in the Nine Hells is going on?!" Nori cursed.

"Oh no!" Bilbo groaned, shaking like a leaf. "We're too close to the Downs!"

"Close ranks!" Thorin barked. "Stay close together!"

_Behind us, Anima_ snapped. Inez whirled around and saw a white, semi-transparent demon floating menacingly towards Ori. "Ori, get down!" she shouted, already running at him. The young Dwarf didn't hesitate in dropping to the dirt. Inez threw her tool and it went straight through the spirit. It let out a horrible snarl and changed direction, heading straight for Inez.

_Feed! Anima_ pleaded. _It is the only way! Let me out, Inez_!

_If you turn on the Company, I will lock you inside so deep, I will never remember you_! Inez thrust her hand out at the spirit and Anima took control. The spirit's long, clawed fingers wrapped around her throat and opened its ugly maw

"Inez!" Gandalf cried.

_Anima_ thrust her hand into the spirit, right where its heart should have been and pulled its soul towards her. The spirit released her, shrieking like a wounded animal and fled. _Anima_ looked at Ori and he noticed that seemed very different. Her eyes were paler and full of hidden power. "Are you hurt?" she asked. Her voice was different, too. Almost child-like.

"N-no," he squeaked, getting to his feet. "Thank you."

"Don't thank us just yet," she muttered, bending to retrieve her whittling tool. "You have dirt on your face."

Ori moved to wipe it off, but she stopped him. "It didn't see you once you were dirty."

Ori blinked. "What do you mean?"

Inez took over once more and felt slightly nauseous. "I mean…" she cleared her throat "you were hidden from sight. It's a mask." Her blue eyes widened slightly. "Ori, darling, you might have some use after all."

"Ori!" Dori came flying at them, looking very pale. Nori was right behind them, looking just as troubled. "Ori, are you hurt? Did that thing touch you?"

"No, Inez saved me," Ori explained. "But she's hurt."

"What?" She touched her neck where the spirit had grabbed her and felt charred skin. "Oh, bloody Hell."

"Watch out!" Kili yelled. Four more spirits came at the Company.

"Ori, keep that mud on your face," Inez ordered. "Get your brothers painted. And stay together!" She leapt into the fray and started shouting that same thing to the Dwarves. "Put mud on your face! They won't see you!"

"Have you gone mad?!" Thorin roared, trying to slash at a spirit.

"DO IT!" Inez screamed, _Anima_ lending her voice as well. The action made her throat go raw and her wound to throb painfully.

"Inez is right," Gandalf said, rubbing mud and grass onto his face and beard. "Do as she says!"

Inez dropped to a knee and scooped up a handful of dirt and swiped it across her face. A hand grabbed her shoulder and she spun around, ready to attack. It was Balin. "Here!" he said sharply, thrusting a Dwarf short-sword into her hand. "It's made of iron; it will repel them."

Inez stared at him in confusion for a moment before accepting the sword and holding it in front of her as if she were born to it. It shocked Balin for a moment before he was jerked back to the task at hand.

* * *

They stayed awake for the entire night. After painting their faces, the Company was too on edge to find sleep. Once morning came, they were still tightly wound and quickly pack up camp and raced through the Barrow-Downs. The stopped about a quarter of a mile from the Downs by a stream and washed the dirt from their faces.

Inez was kneeling on the other side of the stream, examining her neck. "Alright," she sighed. "I believe in ghosts. But mermaids and Santa Claus are still fictional."

_What about the Great Pumpkin? Anima_ teased softly.

Inez snorted and started cleaning her neck. _Thank you, Anima. For saving Ori_.

_He's an adorable little thing, Anima_ purred. _I may not trust him, but I like him_.

Inez looked to where Ori was sitting patiently while Dori scrubbed the dirt off his face. Nori was just next to them, rolling his eyes at his fussy older brother. A strong sense of melancholy washed over the Vitulamen girl and she sighed. _We never had that, did we_?

_We came close once, Anima_ reminded her gently.

Inez looked away from the brothers and back to her own reflection. She had been pretty once, but the past years of living on the run had left her weather-beaten and thin. There was a permanent look of starvation in her pale Vitulamen eyes and frown lines were already appearing at the corners of her mouth. Any baby fat she had accumulated in her adolescence was long gone, leaving sharp cheekbones and a pointed chin.

There was movement behind her and she snapped her head up with narrowed eyes, but it was only Balin. "Yes?"

"May I look at your neck?" he asked pleasantly.

Inez hesitated and _Anima_ hissed softly. "Be careful," she warned quietly. She straightened up and took off her leather jacket as he knelt beside her.

"Oh, lass," he said. "Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"I can barely feel it," she grumbled.

Balin rummaged through Oin's medicine bag and took out a burn cream. He lathered his fingers and gently applied it to Inez's neck. "It will itch once it dries," he warned. "Don't scratch. You can wash it off tomorrow morning."

Inez nodded once, her gaze once more on the brothers Ri. Balin followed her gaze and smiled. "You may think it a fairytale, but you acted with honor when you saved him."

"Such an act would have killed me back home," she replied. "I put another's well-being before my own."

"That is known as bravery around these parts," Balin pointed out.

"Bravery is just another name for stupidity," she retorted, glancing at him. "Still… I am glad he is safe."

The old Dwarf eyed her. "How long have been on your own?"

Inez looked away. "Nearly all my life. It is…hard to be around so many.'

Balin touched her shoulder. "You don't have to be alone anymore, Inez." He stood up and returned to the others.

Inez looked back at her reflection and examined her neck again. The cream was drying a light mint color against her skin. It was starting to itch, but it wasn't bothersome. No, what was bothersome was the warm feeling threatening to spread throughout her chest. Shaking away her melancholy, she got up, jacket draped over her arm and returned to Xena. As she passed him, she squeezed Ori's shoulder briefly.

* * *

**A/N: I think this could be the start of two beautiful relationships.**

**keep an eye out for the next chapter mostly in Balin and Dwalin's POV**


	7. Hidden Abilities

**A/N: have you guys seen Ed Sheeran's 'I See Fire'? I'm not totally a fan of his, but damn!**

**anywho, time to get ready for Thor2 midnight showing. LOKI!**

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN-

* * *

Dwalin watched Inez ride. What she had done for Ori the previous night was an act of compassion he didn't think she possessed. She had said that honor was a fairytale, yet she showed true honor in saving one of the younger members of the Company. He was glad she had; Ori was…endearing and Dwalin felt a painful twist in his guts whenever he tried to think about life without the little scribe.

"What are you thinking so hard about?"

Dwalin looked sideways at his brother. "The girl."

Balin's eyes sparkled. "Ah, are you finally going to make me an uncle?"

"Don't be stupid," Dwalin growled. "You're supposed to be the smart one."

"Not to mention the eternally good-looking one," Balin teased. He nodded at the girl's back. "What about her?"

"She's a contradiction. She says there is no such thing as honor, yet she shows it. She says she is not part of this Company and does not care what happens, but she saved Ori. She saved most of us."

"What is your point?" Balin asked.

Dwalin shrugged. "I just find it strange. And I do not trust her."

"The feeling is mutual, big guy." The brothers looked up to find Inez staring at them over her shoulder, looking slightly amused but mostly irritated. "If you're gonna talk about me behind my back, make sure I can't hear you."

"Our apologies," Balin replied, bowing in his saddle. Inez snorted and then yawned hugely. She suddenly looked very tired. Balin kicked his pony next to her and said, "Try and get some sleep, lass. I'll make sure you don't fall."

Once upon a few days ago, Inez would have told him to shove off. But she slept so infrequently that losing a whole night on a quest thingy was something she could not bounce-back from. So she just settled in her saddle and closed her eyes. She didn't trust them to tell her life story, but she did trust them enough to get a few hours' sleep.

* * *

Balin stayed beside a sleeping Inez the whole day. He only tried to wake her up when they stopped for a short rest for lunch, but she was fast asleep in her saddle, that he didn't bother moving her. Although he was sure her bottom would be rather numb when she woke up.

Dwalin, for his part, shadowed the Ri brothers. He was waiting for Dori and Nori to leave their youngest brother alone for five minutes so that he could check on the little scribe. But Nori had stepped up his brotherly duties and Dori had actually insisted on holding Ori's hand while the youngest went to relieve himself in the trees. Ori had put his foot down and almost called his elder brother a fussy old git. Dwalin had internally applauded- Fili and Kili physically did so- while Ori stomped away into the trees.

The warrior-Dwarf was unaccustomed to the hot flashes he received when he caught sight of Ori and his cute freckles. In fact, he was unaccustomed to thinking freckles cute. Cute was not a word Dwalin used very often. But that had been the word that had popped into his head when he first met Ori nearly two years ago.

When Ori returned to camp, he was pleased when Nori waved him away behind Dori's back. No matter what mischief he got into, Nori was there for Ori. The young Dwarf walked over to his pony and petted the sandy mane.

"Are you alright?"

Ori let out a small squeak and turned to find the imposing figure of Dwalin looming behind him. "Oh! Mister Dwalin, you startled me. Um, yes, I'm quite alright. Thank you."

Dwalin nodded, feeling very awkward. "Do you have anything else on you besides that slingshot?"

Ori glanced down at the tiny catapult on his hip. "Er, no. Dori wouldn't let me carry anything else."

Dwalin raised a bushy eyebrow. "I would have thought he'd bury you in weapons to protect yourself. Or does he think that he can defend you just as well?"

Ori went red. "I am quite capable with defending myself, Mister Dwalin," he said stiffly. "I am not some frail dwarfling that needs to be coddled."

Dwalin straightened just as stiffly. "Of course not." He walked away.

"That was adorable."

Ori jumped as Inez dismounted. "Where you eavesdropping?!"

"It's a bad habit, I know," she admitted, rubbing her stiff backside. She fixed him with a semi-stern expression. "You shouldn't have snapped at him. Dwalin was only looking out for you. And he's right; you should have something more than just that twig."

Ori bristled on behalf of his slingshot, but recognized the wisdom of her words. "I know. I just get so frustrated when Dori coddles me!"

Inez's pale eye became sad and she placed a hand on his shoulder. "I envy you."

Ori blinked. "Y-You do?"

"Very much so. I never had a family. Came close for a few years, but then that was taken from me. I never had any older brothers or sisters. I might somewhere, but I doubt it."

"I'm sorry," Ori said softly.

"Don't be," Inez said brusquely. "I'm not telling you this to earn sympathy. I'm telling you because one day you might have your brothers taken away. Treasure what you have. Don't take it for granted like I did."

Ori nodded.

"And as for weapons…" She unrolled her whittling kit and pulled out three sharp tools. "Follow me." She led him over to a tree stump and handed him a tool. "Throw this as hard as you can into the stump."

Ori took the tool uncertainly. "Why?"

"I want to see how strong you are."

Ori sighed and threw the tool down at the stump. It sank halfway into the wood, the dark handle quivering slightly. Inez handed him a second tool and he threw it and then the third. The tools were grouped close together and each one deeper than the next.

"Good," Inez said in a deadpan. "Now take them out."

Ori sighed and gripped the handles and pulled them sharply up once. He held them out to her, but she only took one and threw it at a tree trunk several paces away. The way she threw was like she was skipping stones. The tool went hilt deep into the trunk, splitting the wood slightly.

"Now you try," she said, still deadpan. "Hit directly above the one I just threw."

Ori threw and Inez's eyes started to widen behind his back. Three little tools all in a straight column. Inez retrieved them, a plan forming in her mind. "Fili?" she called.

The blonde Durin looked up from his apple. "Aye?"

"Can I borrow you for a moment?"

"Sure!" he said brightly, bounding up to her. "What can I do for you milady?"

Inez pointed at the tree. "Three knives in a straight line. Go."

Fili grinned. "I love a forceful woman."

Inez smiled, but it was borderline sadistic. "Either throw the knives or I'll use them to cut off your family heirlooms."

Fili's roguish smile slipped and he angled his heirlooms away from her. "Whatever you say, Miss Inez." He took out three of his throwing knives and threw them at the tree. It wasn't a straight line and the grouping was far apart.

Inez nodded once and then went to retrieve the knives. Fili looked at Ori. "Do you know what she's on about?" Ori shook his head and shrugged.

Inez returned and handed Ori the knives. "Now your turn. Aim below his bottom mark."

Fili looked at her over Ori's head. Aiming that low was hard to do. What did she hope to accomplish? Three thuds later, Fili ate his thoughts. Three knives in a perfect column. The corners of Inez's mouth were twitching as she retrieved the knives again.

"Ori," Fili laughed, clapping the Dwarf on the back. "You are a natural!"

"Seriously," Inez added. "Have you trained before?"

"N-No," Ori squeaked. Inez gave him a stern look and he sighed. "Alright, yes. Nori taught me when I was little, but Dori found out and nearly strangled him. I haven't thrown a knife since."

"You should practice," Fili said.

"Dori will never allow it."

Inez scoffed as she rolled her kit back up. "Far be it for me to disagree with a mother hen."

"Ori!"

"Ah, speak of the Devil and he shall appear," Inez drawled with a roll of her eyes.

Dori stomped up to the trio. "Ori, what on Earth are you doing? Get on your pony; Thorin says we're moving out!"

"I was teaching him who to throw knives," Inez said in a deadpan.

Dori looked ready to scream, but he controlled his temper. "Miss Jackson, while I appreciate you saving his life last night, I would appreciate it even more if you would keep such thoughts out of his head."

"He's a natural," she retorted. "He should practice."

Dori took a step towards her. "Do not tell me how to raise my family," he hissed. He pulled Ori away to the horses, muttering hotly, "I don't want you anywhere near that girl, do you understand me?"

Ori looked back at Inez miserably.

_Fussy old git, Anima_ grumbled. Inez grunted in agreement.

Fili looked at her as they headed back to the ponies. "You were right to try and get Ori using weapons. But challenging Dori like that was disrespectful."

Inez raised an eyebrow. "You Dwarves take things too seriously." She wrinkled her nose. "With the exception of personal hygiene."

Fili blinked as they mounted their ponies. "Did you just call me smelly?"

Inez looked at him. "That depends. Are you gonna cry me a river, princess?"

Kili, Bofur and Balin laughed while Gandalf chuckled and Thorin watched his nephew and the girl. Fili threw back his head a laughed. "I really do like you, Miss Inez!"

* * *

When they stopped again for the night, Fili and Kili sat down on either side of Inez for dinner. Subsequently, Thorin sat opposite Kili with Balin, Dwalin and Gandalf close by and Bilbo shadowing the Wizard. Inez felt very uncomfortable for the first hour, only replying in grunts and hums. But then she opened up a bit when Gandalf started telling a story about the first Vitulamen he had met.

"What's a Vitulamen?" Kili asked.

"What was he like?" Inez asked at the same time, latching onto the tale like a life raft. Gandalf smiled at her and said that the man had been very generous to share a meal with an old stranger and that he had died fighting Orcs. Upon hearing the Vitulamen's fate, Inez closed off again. "He died," she said in a flat voice. She scoffed angrily. "Sounds about right." She got up and stalked to her bedroll.

Gandalf watched her sadly. "Death is a natural part of life, my dear."

She looked at him, shocking them all as they saw tears in her eyes. "Well, we seem to do it better than most." She burrowed under her blankets and was still.

"What did she mean by that?" Bilbo asked quietly.

Gandalf sighed and pulled on his pipe. "The Vitulamen are a race not indigenous to Middle-Earth. I am not sure where they come from, but the Men there have made it their personal war to destroy the Vitulamen."

Balin felt sick. "That's barbaric!"

"I agree," Gandalf said. "But the hardships endured by Inez and her people have turned them cold and distrustful of others. They only trust themselves and their counterparts."

"What counterparts?" Kili asked.

Gandalf pretended not to hear and wouldn't speak any further. Such things were exclusive to the Vitulamen people and he had a sneaking feeling that he would wake up with a whittling tool in his chest if he continued speaking.

* * *

When most of the Company had fallen asleep, Balin checked on Inez. Tear-tracks streaked her pale cheeks and her hands were fisted by her head. He tucked her hair behind her ear in a paternal way.

"Taken a shine to her, eh brother?" Dwalin grunted.

"She reminds me of Tithfus," Balin murmured. "Alone, scared… Lost."

Thorin lowered his gaze to the fire while Dwalin clenched his jaw against a sudden and uncharacteristic wave of tears. Gandalf lowered his pipe and let it smoke out.

* * *

**A/N: take it away, dudes!**

**Balin: Her Ladyship would like to thank you for reading and any reviews or comments you might have. Remember that she does a Q&A at the end of each of her stories.**

**Dwalin: follow her in Twitter: CartmellA**

**Bofur: on YouTube as ladymoonscar**

**Fili and Kili: on Tumblr as ladymoonscar**

**Bilbo: and on DeviantArt as ladymoonscar9828**

**Thorin: Please remember that if Loki dies in Thor2, her Ladyship will be indisposed until Thanksgiving for she will be stricken with grief and will be unable to perform her duties to full capacity.**

**Me: *throws chibi-Loki plushie***

**Loki: The wall has been broken. KNEEL!**


End file.
